


Rick's Haunted Heinie

by DiqazonQueen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, ass ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiqazonQueen/pseuds/DiqazonQueen
Summary: Rick has a spooky booty.





	Rick's Haunted Heinie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unicornsfartglitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/gifts).



> You asked, I delivered.

Rick and Michonne woke up to an unfamiliar and unsettling sound emanating from somewhere in their love nest.

“Rick, what the fuck is that?” Michonne asked, at a loss as to what could be the source of the low, eerie moans that invaded their ears. It didn’t sound like walkers at all; if anything, the noise was closer to the sounds ghosts made in horror movies.

Rick reached for his gun on the bedside table and slowly got out of bed, ready to shoot if needed, even though he was still shirtless.

“Wait, Rick!” Michonne came to a disturbing realization. “It’s coming from you!”

She bit her lip to stifle her laughter as Rick turned his body to look at his ass, like a dog looking at its butt after it farts. Michonne quickly got dressed as Rick’s caboose continued to groan, like a Halloween ghost decoration with its own sound effects.

“I don’t know what to do, Michonne.” Rick looked at her, fear evident on his face as another goosebump-inducing moan ripped out of his tushie. “I can’t go out like this.”

“It’s okay, Rick,” she assured him. “We’ll go find Siddiq and see if he can help.”

 

“What if it’s ghosts in my ass?” Rick fretted as they headed down the street, his unpredictable keister still letting out moans that varied in volume, length, and intensity. Michonne was glad that it was still early morning and they hadn’t yet run into anyone wanting to greet the leaders of Alexandria, which would inevitably result in either Rick or Michonne having to come up with an explanation for the noises that were coming out of Rick’s derriere.

_OOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOO!_ Michonne hurried them along as her love’s behind produced a moan that sounded close to a wolf howling. It was loud enough that she was sure someone would wake up and wonder what the hell that sound was.

Michonne pounded on the door to Siddiq’s medical trailer as Rick clutched his own booty in both hands, trying in vain to keep the moans and groans from escaping, but it was futile.

_AWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Siddiq opened the door, shirtless. Rick’s badonkadonk must have been excited, because it produced a sound that was close to a squeal.

“This better be a joke,” the doctor said.

“It’s Rick’s butt,” Michonne explained.

_WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ Rick was blushing as red as a tomato. Suddenly, his pants fell down, and the medical supplies in the trailer clattered to the floor!

“Sorry!” Rick cried as all of three of them rushed to pick the items up, only for Siddiq and Michonne to get pantsed, too! The trailer was now echoing with ghostly giggles.

“Stop, ass ghosts!” Rick put his hand over his bootyhole, but more ghosts slipped through his fingers and continued to wreak havoc in the medical trailer. The invisible ghosts were out of control, and eventually, they tipped the trailer onto its side. Rick, Michonne, and Siddiq all landed on top of each other. It wasn’t unpleasant.

Alden was strolling down the street, singing a jaunty tune, and everyone was ignoring him, as usual. All of a sudden, he heard a massive rattling bang! He started running dramatically toward the noise, hoping that he could swoop in and save Alexandria’s residents from disaster. He always dreamed of being SuperAlden.

“Everyone okay?” Rick asked after a few seconds. He was in a Siddiq and Michonne sandwich in the corner of the upended trailer. He was practically in Siddiq’s lap. It was like a human version of a Neapolitan ice cream bar, Rick noted.

“HERE I COME!” Alden shouted, jumping on top of the trailer and taking a flying leap through the door. The trailer was on its side, so the door was on top now. The ass ghosts paused in their chaos when they saw Alden enter. They were continuing to wreck the place by tossing objects around that had fallen to the floor and scattered everywhere when they tipped the trailer. They saw Alden as their new host.

The ghosts made quick work of pantsing Alden and pulling down his Superman underwear before they all swooped into his dimpled booty. It all happened so suddenly that Alden barely noticed Rick, Michonne, and Siddiq looking at him with identical expressions a few feet away. Rick and Michonne both weren’t wearing pants. Siddiq was in nothing but underwear.

“Did…did I interrupt something?” Alden asked cautiously as he pulled his pants up, shuddering at the unique sensation of a colony of ghosts inhabiting his rectum. Even though it was painless, there was a faint pressure and he was able to sense the presence of the spirits inside of him, like someone had given him a ghost enema. It was certainly spooky and gave him a chill. He was never one to believe in ghosts, but he had ass ghosts now, no doubt about it.

“Can you help us put this trailer back together?” Siddiq asked. “The ass ghosts really did a number on it.”

“OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOO,” Alden’s fanny responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Halloween, everyone! Do your booties feel spooky now?


End file.
